The invention relates to a container molding process. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for increasing the production rate of a wheel type blow-mold machine.
One commonly used wheel type blow-mold machine produces continuous extrusion blow-molded plastic containers. It will be understood that to form a polyolefin continuous extrusion blow-molded plastic container, a parison can be heated in an extruder, captured by a mold, and blown in the mold. Specifically, to form the cavity of the container, a parison can be extruded into the mold and as the mold comes together, a pneumatic blow pin, for example, can pierce the parison and blow the parison up against the walls of the mold. The mold typically contains flash pockets above and below the cavity in the mold to capture the excess of the parison that is forced above and below the cavity. When the parison is blown inside the mold, it is forced into the flash pockets and portions of the parison must adhere together. The excess flash can then be cut away from the container after it is ejected from the mold.
There is a benefit that can be realized by producing wheel type blow-mold machines capable of high production rates and of modifying existing wheel type blow-mold machines to increase their production rates.